I Murdered Amu
by amutolove
Summary: Rima had murdered Ikuto, and doesn't know what to do about Amu. She's completly sad and has no clue how she'll move on without her Ikuto.


**Amutolove: Yet another fan fiction…sorry I haven't written any in a while**

**Rima: Okay, okay. Cut all the gushy stuff; let's get on with the story.**

**Amutolove: Jeesh, what's your problem. Fine.**

**Rima: Okay, fine. I guess I'll say it: Amutolove doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters**.

_I Murdered Amu_

Rima's POV

As I walked the familiar route to Amu's house, I wasn't sure if she was home, or even if she'd forgive me for what I'd done. Another thing I wasn't sure of: if she knew about exactly what I'd done. Of course, it would be all over the news; the murder of the greatest violinist the Japan, but there was no possible way she could know it was me. Undeniably, she'd know that we had fought a lot, and that sometimes I'd gone as far as to lie to her, or get in a physical fight with him. Finally, I had arrived. With a shaky hand, I knocked on the door.

"Hello—oh hi, Rima" Amu's dad was saying.

"Hello, sir. May I come in?" Her father gave me a confused look, and, when I seemed not to be phased by this, he explained.

"Uh, I'm sorry but Amu isn't here."

"Do you know where she is?" I asked dumbly. I was obviously missing a piece of important information.

"Actually, Rima I think you should come in." What was going on? I wasn't sure, and I sure as hell didn't like sitting around in suspense. But, despite that, I walked inside and followed Amu's father into the dining room area, and sat down when he pulled out a chair.

"Okay, what's all this about?" I forced a friendly smile. He tried to smile back, but it didn't fool me. He had mixed emotions: frustration, sadness, confusion all passed over his face.

"Rima, do you remember that Ikuto died of murder?"

"Of course I do! Ikuto was Amu's…" I trailed off when Amu's father suddenly looked tense.

"Okay, good. Well, a few days after that, Amu was still completely mad with grief…well I'm not exactly sure how to say this. Well, here, look at this" He went into the living room for a moment and came back to the dining room with a note in his hand. Once he handed it to me, I recognized Amu's handwriting.

_Dear anybody who cares,_

_ I know that I should just get over the fact that Ikuto is dead, and that I will never see him again. I can't though. The world has proven to me in the last few days that I cannot bare to live without him. I know, you might miss me, and I hope you don't take the same path I am about to, but I also hope you understand that I could not breathe any longer without Ikuto. So, I hope that someone, anyone sees this and spreads the word on: I have committed suicide. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Amu_

I stared at the note, not wanting to believe it. I felt a tear trail down my cheek. I killed Amu. I didn't do it directly but I did; I killed her. I realized that I shouldn't be sad; I brought this upon myself. I shouldn't blame Ikuto, or Amu or anyone for that matter.

"I have to leave." I said bluntly and stood up and headed for the door. Another thing I realized: I had no one in the world. My parents had abused each other and me so much I couldn't bare to live with them anymore. So I ran away, I don't live anywhere in particular, just running from place to place. Amu was the only one who understood me; who didn't hate me for what I'd done.

Tadase's POV

I couldn't control my anger. I was angry at Amu; although I knew I shouldn't be. She killed herself just for that thieving cat—Ikuto. She loved him…she didn't even know him like I did, and she loved him enough to die for him; because of him. I'd told her that I loved her every single day of my life, something that obviously meant nothing to her.

"How could she do such a thing?" I yelled, not realizing that my old friend Nagihiko was standing across the street from me. At first he stared, but then settled into the understanding look I knew so well.

"You are thinking about Amu." It wasn't a question, so I didn't answer.

"You have no right to be mad at her." Although these words would usually offend me this time they seemed to help me relax and eventually, I said: "I know. I shouldn't be mad at her." Nagihiko gave me a confused look.

"You can be mad at her; until you understand her feelings. Yes, she loved you, but it was a sibling-type love; you were like a brother to her. Ikuto—well—he wasn't. He was something more to her, and even though you can't understand how she felt, it was her feelings…so…" He trailed off and I knew he had nothing else to say. We walked in silence, both not able to utter any more words.

"I can't believe she's gone…" Was all I could say.

"I know how you feel, all of the Guardians know."

"How will we continue the Guardians without her?" For the first time since I had met Nagihiko, he looked worried. He didn't answer me which told me he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well I suppose that my parents will be worried if I don't get home soon." Nagihiko finally said.

"Okay…see you later." I parted with Nagihiko, still mad at Amu. I guess I never learn.

Rima's POV  
>I quickly walked over to Yaya's house. I didn't know anywhere else to go. I finally got there and I hesitated at the door. When I finally put my hand up to knock on the door, Yaya came rushing out. The perkiness from her face had completely disappeared and for once in my life, I saw the distressed side of Yaya. She bumped into me, obviously not looking at where she was going.<p>

"Yaya, wait. Where are you going?" She had started to run off.

"Yaya's sorry Rima, I just need some air." She shouted over her shoulder. I started to run after her.

"Let me come with you." She slowed to a stop and I saw the look of hate in her eyes. Did she know that I killed Ikuto? No! She couldn't…could she? Yaya did seem the nosy type…but there was no possible way that she could've known _that_.

"Yaya's so—wait! Yaya doesn't have to be sorry for anything. Oh, and by the way, I heard that when you ran away from home your parents sent you a note that said 'don't come home and all will be forgiven!'" Yaya practically screamed in my face. Okay, that was going _too _far.

"I didn't want to have to say this…but, you know. I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to show you how I feel!" I knew that had done it—we were really fighting…not that silly teasing fighting, _really _fighting.

"I don't hold your behavior against you—I realize it was caused by childhood trauma: your parents spanked you when you fell on your head and broke the cement." Yet another insult about my childhood. Obviously she didn't understand sympathy.

"I believe in respect for the dead…the only way I'd respect you was if you _were_ dead."

"Then why don't you just kill me? Like you did with Ikuto and Amu!" She finally screamed.

"How did you know?" I asked her forgetting that we were fighting.

"How could Yaya _not _know? Have you even watched the news lately! They found your fingerprints all over the place Ikuto was murdered. At first, they thought 'why would a little girl want to murder a famous violinist like Ikuto' but Yaya told them…you were always jealous of him. He was always spending time with Amu, and you got jealous." I stared her down, not wanting to face the fact that I was, indeed, jealous. I turned around and started walking away. I didn't want to deal with this…not now.

"Where do you think you're going? Yaya's not done talking to you. The police are going to be here soon…I think you should stick around." Sure enough, I heard police sirens from not a faraway distance. I didn't know what else to do. I threw Yaya's hand off my shoulder, and then punched her in the face so that she wouldn't follow me. Then I ran. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I was running. Again.

Yaya's POV

I woke up surrounded by police officers.

"Ma'am, what happened here?" One of them was saying.

"Yaya was just talking to Rima…she punched me and…Yaya doesn't know where she is." I said, not exactly sure how long it'd been since I'd be unconscious or where Rima was now.

"Do you know which direction she ran?" The same police officer asked.

"No, she punched Yaya before she ran off." I looked around still in shock from her punching me. I was too angry to process exactly what had just happened. Then, I saw Tadase coming up from behind looking completely mystified.

Tadase's POV

I saw Yaya just lying there and I wondered if she'd been attacked by the same person who killed Ikuto…and indirectly killed Amu. Maybe she would remember a face. Only one way to find out.

"Yaya, what happened?" I asked as soon as I got close to her.

"Yaya just saw Rima. We were arguing…Yaya can't exactly remember why. Then Yaya told her the police were coming and Rima punched Yaya in the face and left." I could feel there was a piece she wasn't telling me.

"Why were the police coming? Why would she care if the police were coming?" I asked—I _had_ to get to the bottom of this.

"Yaya shouldn't tell…" She was positively hiding something.

"Yaya! Tell me! Was it about Amu's death?" She looked at the cement and then up into my eyes.

"Yaya won't say." That's when I knew that it was. What other reason would she hide something from me? I stomped off, hoping to somehow find Rima before the police did—before anybody did.

"Tadase, where are you going?" Yaya yelled from behind me.

"I am going to make Rima pay for what she has done." I said, not turning to see the reaction on Yaya's face. I didn't have time for that. I needed to get out of here before Yaya could stop me. Much to my surprise, she was quickly next to me, with a hard look on her face. Determination.

"Yaya's coming with you." She said bluntly. I let her; I didn't care what she did. If she got hurt…well that was her problem not mine. Yes, some people might blame it on me making up crazy accusations and such, but I would always know the truth. So, together, we walked along the sidewalk, searching for the girl who we once thought we knew as friend. The one that killed Amu.

Rima's POV 

I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do after the confrontation with Yaya. Now I had no one else to go to; no friends, no family. Not even a stranger that would be friendly to me. They all saw me as a sad little girl wondering the streets, but why would they bother themselves so much as to give me a home or some food? That's how selfish humans were. I could no longer keep that fact away from me. Not that humans were selfish but the fact that I was not human. No one ever noticed. I had to rephrase that…no one ever _cared_ to notice. Why would they? Who could look at me-a sweet small girl scared and alone—and see a demon underneath the fragile, unstable eyes. But that's what I was, nothing more and nothing less. Despite my efforts to make me human, to make me gentler then the average demon, I couldn't. I was what I was and couldn't change that. My inner evil had sprung up on me when I had not expected it. It made me lash out and kill a man; a man who I didn't even know. Ikuto. Although I knew his name and the little bits that I had heard from Amu and Tadase, I didn't know anything about this mysterious soul. The only thing I did know about it was that he, also, was not human. He wasn't a demon, but I knew at the bottom of my heart that Ikuto was not human.

I tried to unlock his secrets—I absolutely _needed_ to know what he was hiding behind those navy blue eyes. He wouldn't let me see past the outside and that was what got me angry. No one had disappointed me before. I could read people like a children's book. But Ikuto's book had words I didn't understand; words that weren't normal or comprehendible. So, hoping I'd be able to get past him if I killed him, I did just that. Sadly, it hurt me more than it helped me. I never did exactly piece together what he was, and Amu killed herself because of the death of him.

Suddenly, something interrupted my flashback. I turned slowly hoping that whoever yelled out my name didn't actually see me. I was out of luck.

"Yaya can see you, Rima. I brought a friend too. Rima remembers Tadase…right?" I didn't answer; I had a feeling that the question was rhetorical. I was right, and Tadase started talking.

"Hello Rima. How are you? It's been a while. I'd wondered what happened to you. I hadn't seen you since right before Ikuto died. It seems ironic, don't you think, that you disappeared right before Ikuto was murdered? I think so too. Well, I know what you did, I guess I'm not very good at hiding that. I think you're ready for some sense to be knocked into you." I had a feeling that when he said "knocked" that wasn't just a figure of speech. Both and Yaya took a few steps closer simultaneously. I thought this was odd, it seemed like they had practice when to step and where. But they couldn't have possibly thought that out. They both got closer. I didn't feel the need to fight back, I stood there limp and let them punch and kick my body around. What was the point anymore? I didn't want to deal with another murder, so I just lied on the ground while they kicked and spat at me.

Then it went black and there were no words.

**Rima: Did they kill me?**

**Amutolove: You'll just have to wait and find out, now won't you?**

**Rima: You suck.**

**Amutolove: Whatever. Bye!**


End file.
